H'samara
"Sometimes the reward is the experiences you've gained! ...But hell, a little more gil would have been nice..." H'samara Rihl is a Sun Seeker Miqo'te with a flair for the fancy and a taste for adventure. She begins her journey in true, setting off for the city-state of Ul'dah at the age of 25 when she wakes from the five year slumber Hydaelyn placed her under after the Seventh Umbral Calamity. Biography In the year 1552 during the rise of conflict between King Theordic and the Fists of Rhaglr, King Theordic sets to have the temple of the Fists of Rhaglr destroyed. Among the practitioners were Rihl Tia and H'rhastille, parents of H'samara and her elder brother. While attempting to escape the flames and destruction, Rihl lifts H'rhastille and his son to safety, but shortly after is caught in a blast of flames and debris and is ultimately trapped to meet his demise. H'rhastille is barely able to make it to any place considered "safe" before she's found by Ala Mhigans who are attempting to revolutionize from the inside who take her in and assist her in delivering her child, H'samara coming into the world. Being grateful and not sure where she wants to take her children to begin anew, H'rhastille lends what power she can to the Ala Mhigan resistance, and by the year 1557, the Ala Mhigans are suddenly overpowered by the unforseen Garlean forces and the Revolution halted, H'rhastille losing her life among the commotion. Her brother, at least already 10 years of age, realizes things will only get worse from then on and takes H'samara and attempts to flee, heading towards Eorzea. While the two are making their escape, they are accidentally seperated and H'samara is cornered by Imperials intending to imprison or outright kill her. Before they could strike her down, a man garbed in red evacuating Ala Mhigans came to her aid with fanciful magic she had never heard of before. With that she located her brother and evacuated with the Ala Mhigans, making it to Eorzea and settling in Limsa Lominsa, specifically Costa Del Sol in favor of it's hot climate, water to swim in and potential to hunt. As the two weren't taught very long by their parents while they were living due to circumstances, the two become attendants to a weathly proprietor in order to have shelter and guaranteed meals. As time passes, H'samara takes up dancing and becomes a performer on a professional level and her brother hunts in order to earn coin. Eventually when the two have themselves stabilized enough, they decide to spread their wings, following their freewheeling nature, and head to Ul'dah to become adventurers around the year 1572. During 1572, the events of 1.0 occur and she is put under a 5 year sleep, waking up at the age of 25, unsure of what just happened and only remembering that she wanted to head to Ul'dah to become an adventurer, and thus her journey really begins. Tropes The Ace: One of Eorzea's Go-To problem solvers. Action Girl: Cat Girl: Goes without saying The chosen one: Among a few. Fire Forged Friends: The Scions and her adventurer friends. The Exile: Refer to the end of ARR. The Gift: The power to use the Echo Hard Drinking Party Girl: Loves a good bottle or five. Heroic Fatigue: Refer to DRK quest line. Hope Bringer: Ms. Fanservice: Truly a miracle when she's fully clothed. She's Got Legs: It's a requirement they be exposed. Zettai Ryouiki: A Grade Trivia * According to rumors, may have had a fling with Thancred? No one knows what their status is. Even she unsurely shrugs when asked. * Picks up Pugilist/Monk in respect to her parents. * Hops around a lot of disciplines but finds them all useful in their own ways. Generally likes her teachers and find them pleasant too so there's also that. * Can't hold onto money for her life. Fkin glamours. * Reveres Nyemia as a personal choice. She wasn't deeply rooted in any belief thanks to the circumstances happening around the time of her upbringing, so she had more freedom to go for what she felt 'right'. She's quite a Fatalist. * Rises before the sun even raises above the horizon and is already going about once it touches the sky. Would be that one person you'd wanna kick for running around and making noise at dawn. * Conversely, she absolutely malfunctions at night. * Likes taking naps and huddling by others for warmth when she does. * Loves head pats and more so ear scratches. Will "subtly" put her head in the way if someone's patting something else. * Tells people she's a native of Costa Del Sol rather than her real background. * Enjoys drinking with others a lot. Loves the good stuff but can down any ol' grog. * If allowed to go under the table, she will probably put on a show and dance on a table, flirt with anything that moves or start a dance circle in the town square. * She's normally mellow, if not just a bit odd, so despite seeming shameless, she will be embarrassed if it's recounted. * Is god awful at directions. Gods bless those that let her lead. * Doesn't follow a lot of Miqo'te tribe conventions. She never really learned them, but she does still have the free spirt Miqo'tes posses. * Red Mage is her favorite discipline. She's beyond stoked when she finally runs into someone capable of using it who also turned out to also be her childhood savior. * Her shades are her most priceless possession. DJVfTl2W4AA5zKM.jpg DNj2aK0W0AEg-_N.jpg DJzMZwTX0AExQzj.jpg DM73iJMX4AAaI4Q.jpg DM74RENXUAALsu2.jpg DM2rcttXcAMexP3.jpg DJSfbFGWAAIzWiH.jpg DNj0_wkW0AE_ctf.jpg DJUDU_VXUAc9rcY.jpg DJShJ4uW4AEwwWV.jpg DM2rbfUWAAAnzaB.jpg Category:Final Fantasy XIV